


My first kiss went a little like this

by Saku015



Series: Spamano Valentines Week 2019 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Male Friendship, Spamano Valentines Week 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Lovino wants to kiss Antonio, but he has no idea how to, so he goes to the least fitting person for advice. In the meantime, Antonio is beyond worried because of his boyfriends' strange behavior.





	My first kiss went a little like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 1: First kiss.

Saying Feliciano was shocked would be an understatement. He was outright terrified. His brother appearing at Germany’s house without any ulterior motives of bullying the blond was strange enough, but as he was standing in front of the younger, fidgeting and blushing – it was the scariest thing Feliciano had ever experienced.

”Nii-chan… what is wrong?” He asked with his voice trebling slightly. Lovino being out of words was something that was unthinkable – at least until that day.

Lovino looked aside, biting into his lips. He felt as his blush deepened and put his body weight from one foot to another. He knew that coming to his brother was not the best idea, but he knew also that Feliciano was the only one he had from whom he could ask his question. He took a deep breath and looked back at the younger Vargas, who waited with anticipation.

”Y-your first kiss with the potato eater bastard… how it happened?” He asked, trying not to pay attention to the heat in his face. At first, Feliciano pouted at him – Lovino found it amusing that his younger brother only showed anger if those who were important for him were insulted or hurt – but then his amber eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face.

”You want to kiss Spain-niichan!” He exclaimed, clapping his hands together in happiness.  
”Shouldn’t you shout it just a little bit louder?!” Lovino hissed as he covered the others’ mouth with his hand. Feliciano mumbled an ’I am sorry, nii-chan!’ but Lovino had the feeling that he did not feel sorry at all. The little bastard!

”So, do you want to do it, right?” Feli asked, leaning closer after his brother let him go. Lovino looked to the side and gave a short nod. Feliciano felt determination bubbling up in his chest like never before. The success of his beloved nii-chan’s first kiss was upon him and he would not screw it up! ”Well, it happened during one of his tantrums about me not being a good enough solider,” Italy started, trying to remember every little detail as well as he could. ”He leaned so close to me and was yelling so loud that in my fear, I grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him in a kiss just to silence him,” he finished, smiling at his brother. ”It was that simple.”

”IT IS NOT SIMPLE AT ALL, IDIOT!” Romano yelled and hit poor Italy on the head. The younger yelped in pain, but when he opened his eyes again, his brother was nowhere to be seen.

”Everything all right, Italy-kun?” Japan asked, walking up to his friend. A soft smile appeared on Italy’s face and he nodded. He knew his brother would be all right. He was one of the coolest people he knew after all.

 

”What is wrong, mon ami? You seem to be having troubles,” Francis asked his best friend as Toni, Gilbert and him were sitting in the Spanish man’s living room.

Antonio ran his fingers through his brown hair from the nth time. He had no idea where he made things wrong. Lovi had been keeping his distance for these last few weeks and Toni could see the distress on his face whenever they were together.

”Maybe he just got bored with your sorry ass,” Gilbert said out his opinion, just as blunt as always. Francis jabbed him in the ribs that made the other groan in pain.

”You are not helping here!” He said and to emphasize his sentence, he jabbed him with his elbow again and again with every word.

”Right, right, just leave me alone, you pansy!” Gilbert protested, trying to push the blond man away.

”Cut it out already!” Antonio exclaimed, slamming his hands to the table, making his two friends freeze. ”My Lovi feels uneasy and I must find out why. If you two do not want to help, you are better to leave-” but he could not continue, because the front door was slammed open, then was closed loudly.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his boyfriend as he took his way towards the stairs. He jumped up and ran up to him. He turned to other towards himself and started asking if everything was okay. Lovino only heard the blood rushing in his ears, so the other man’s voice was only a dull sound in the background. Antonio’s face turned into worried as he grabbed both of his lovers’ shoulders.

’Oh, fuck it!’ Lovi thought, then he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Antonio was so surprised that he could not even show a reaction – which was a bad move. Lovino felt his stomach drop. He let the other go and almost sprinted up to the second floor, when strong arms were hugged him to a bigger body. He felt his ears heating up as he hid his face in Toni’s chest.

”Were you anxious because of this all this time?” Antonio murmured the question in his hair and the younger nodded as he hugged the other man back. He felt as relief bloomed in his chest and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Neither of them were aware of the two other men who made plenty of blackmail materials.


End file.
